Erdmännchen
Erdmännchen (pronounced:Err-mansion) is a large country on the Calakatz Islands. It was founded in 1740, after a boat of immigrants fleeing from the then collapsing Empire of Tierbau, during the war, landed on this stranded island. Soon, after, many Tierbau immigrants came for their own survival, thus starting Erdmännchen and ending the Empire of Tierbau. The Tierbau river was named to honor Tierbau. Currency in Erdmännchen Erdmännchen's main currency is the Erdmännton Loon. The following is a chart which compares US dollars to Erdmännton Loons: And the system continues like in the chart. Erdmännchenan has an inflation problem. Entertainment in Erdmännchen After the 1994 Television Ban in Erdmännchen, radio is the most popular, but there are major problems involving online piracy, to get online videos and TV shows. Comics, especially graphic novels, are incredibly popular, some of the most popular graphic novel series are "The Diary of Alice Sue McKinnzey", which is aimed more at adults and teenagers, popular all ages graphic novel series include Tero and Lili. Music Much of the technology in Erdmännchen are used for listening to music. Jazz is most popular in Erdmännchen, with popular musicians being jazz singers, some earning 157 billion Loons a year from CD sales. Popular singers who aren't jazz musicians often are pop or rock singers, as is the case with popular singer Nospaloni, a pop singer. Language Erdmännchen currently does not have an official language. Although English is most widely spoken in Marlinspike, Northernsville citizens speak German, Caldoses citizens speak Dutch, and languages are very mixed up in Erdmännchen, because they aren't regional, but rather random, so most Erdmänntonians speak two or three languages. Books are made to be published in the most widely spoken languages in the area, and radio is made to be spoken in all languages, as well. Zuli Zuli is the hardest place to visit if you know only one language, because they speak all the most widely spoken languages there, as well as the language of the native people of the Calakatz Islands. It won the 1998 "Most Multi Cultured Town Award". Visitors to Zuli are reminded to bring language guides. Mythology Erdmännchen citizens beliefs are mythological, featuring many mythological beasts, and places. The key gods in Erdmännchen include Azari, Tosnick, and Hju. Erdmännchen mythology is similar to Tierbau mythology. Government Erdmännchen is a very liberal country, and is a direct democracy, lacking a senate or other group of officials to vote on major topics. With the founders of Erdmännchen being against countries of which the leader has the most power, like Tierbau, the Prime Minster of Erdmännchen's only power is to simply veto curtain bills, and citizens have as much power as an average senator. Lessons in civics are very important to citizens of Erdmännchen. The government of Erdmännchen requires all citizens to have a good knowledge of civics, otherwise a democracy of this type would collapse. There is a law that all children in Erdmännchen get civics lessons in school, or the schools would be shut down. This law started in 1980, when too few citizens engaged in the debates and votes required for the system. Education Taxes in Erdmännchen go mostly to education. Public schools in Erdmännchen don't require have parents pay for textbooks and public education is entirely free, so poorer citizens may get a proper education as well. Most Erdmännchen citizens actually go to college at the age of 14, and graduate at 19. College is longer in Erdmännchen. Smoking ban Erdmännchen recently banned smoking in 2006, and joined the Smoke Free Nations. It originally banned smoking because more then two-thirds of its population smoked, and most deaths were caused by second-hand smoke. It not only banned smoking, it made it illegal for a cigarette to be shipped near the Calakatz Islands. Punishment for smoking goes as following: *Smoking in public: :*2400 Loons + One month in jail *Smoking in private: :*740 Loons + Raised Taxes *Shipping cigarettes to the country: :*12000 Loons + Destruction of the object shipping the cigarettes. Category:Erdmännchen Category:Smoke Free Nations Category:Large Nations